


The Crystal Shinobi

by iamgoku



Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, And are taken in by the Maheswaran's, Big Brother Naruto and Gaara, Brotherly Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crystal Gems, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Naruto and Gaara end up in the SU dimension, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Uchiha Sasuke Retrieval Arc, little sister Connie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: After the battle at the Valley of the End, Naruto finds himself plunged into a different dimension entirely. However he is not alone, joined by Gaara, the two shinobi are taken in by the Maheswaran's.After years of relative peace, the two find themselves embracing their shinobi skills once more after they become entangled in the lives of The Crystal Gems and Steven, as is their adopted little sister Connie.The two Jinchuriki will draw upon their skills and teamwork in order to not only help Steven on his journey, but save the world they have come to call home, along with the family they have forged.





	The Crystal Shinobi

The bell rang out through the classroom, signalling the end of another school day, the teacher rattled off a few instructions regarding homework that most of the students were ignoring in favour of packing up their stuff as quick as possibly.

Connie Maheswaran however listened carefully while also packing her books away in her backpack, waiting for the teacher to finish before walking out of the classroom.

As she walked down the halls Connie pulled out her phone and checked her texts, smiling brightly as she saw the newest message before she jogged ahead eagerly.

Making her way out to the front of her school, Connie looked around expectantly before her eyes caught sight of a figure leaning against the chain-link fence that outlined the schools courtyard.

Breaking out into another jog, Connie barrelled into the person's side, almost knocking them over before her arms gripped around them in a tight hug.

The figure was a young man dressed in blue jeans and an orange jacket that was open, revealing a black shirt underneath. He had spiky blond hair that was grown out slightly, making it hang down in bangs which framed his face.

One featured that stuck out was the six whisker like markings on his cheeks, as well as his bright blue eyes.

"Well someone's happy to see me" he said while chuckling lightly, causing Connie to look up at him.

"Hey, you've been gone for three weeks! You know I miss you when you go away, Naruto" the bespectacled girl replied, releasing the hug as he placed an arm on her shoulder as they began walking along the path away from the school.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm back now, and I've had a ton of ideas I need to write down" Naruto said with a smile, causing Connie to turn to him.

"Does this mean you'll be able to finish your new draft? Can I finally read it?" she asked with excitement filling her tone.

"Hey now, I didn't say that. Besides, I thought you enjoyed the build-up of suspense" he said with a cheeky grin.

Connie frowned and crossed her arms. "With other authors yeah, but not when I have said author living down the hall"

This caused the blond to let out another chuckle at her expression as they continued on.

She began filling him in on the past three weeks, and everything that he had missed and things that had happened in school, which wasn't much given her relationship with her peers and her lack of friends or a social group.

Naruto merely listened patiently, nodding along and commenting here and there as they continued walking to their destination.

Which only took twenty minutes before the two entered a small diner, one they frequented often. Taking a seat at an empty booth, they were quickly met by a familiar waitress who took their orders before retreating back behind the counter.

Five minutes later there food was placed down in front of them. Naruto had one plate with a hamburger and fries and a soda, while Connie had a bowl of soup with a fruit smoothie.

"So how was your trip, anything interesting happen?" Connie asked before taking a sip of her smoothie.

Naruto looked up from his plate to Connie with a far off look on his face.

"Ohhh, nothing too interesting" he said evenly, though Connie narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Are you just saying that to avoid having Mom freak out again?"

Naruto didn't reply, causing Connie to shake her head slightly.

"Hey, you know how she overreacts, especially since what happened when I was sixteen" he exclaimed lightly.

"Well you can't blame her for that, it was justifiable; I mean we thought you were gonna die!" Connie exclaimed back.

"It wasn't _that_ bad" Naruto tried to defend, but stopped seeing the worried look in Connie's eyes.

"It was really scary…" she said, her voice having dropped to almost a whisper.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on hers, giving her a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's ok. I'm fine, and it wasn't anything to worry about"

This seemed to comfort Connie who nodded slowly, and went back to her food. However Naruto spoke up.

"But, how about we don't tell Mom anything happened this time, ok?" he asked her with a small smile.

"…Ok, fine" Connie said as she placed her smoothie down, looking slightly discomforted.

"Hey now, I may have to keep some secrets for you someday. And when that day comes, I'll be able to look back and say you did the same for me" Naruto said causing Connie to look at him, her lips quirked at the side slightly.

"You know" she said, a sly undertone seeping into her voice. "I would really _love_ to check out your new draft"

Naruto picked up on her tone immediately and starred back at her with an irked look.

"Really, you're blackmailing me?"

Connie merely leaned back in the booth, smiling innocently at the blond.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Naruto's left eye twitched slightly before he pointed at her. "You can read the first two chapters"

"Five" Connie countered crossing her arms.

He let out a light groan before leaning back in the booth and replying.

"…Fine"

"Yes!" Connie exclaimed quietly.

* * *

 

Connie and Naruto had returned home shortly after finishing their meal, and upon entering the living room were met with a frantic Priyanka, who fully dressed in her doctor's coat and was rushing around grabbing her bag and speaking into her phone quickly.

Naruto had come home earlier that day from his trip while Connie was at school, and knew Priyanka had her rounds later that night, as another doctor had covered her earlier shifts.

Ending the call, Priyanka turned to them.

"Ok, so apparently I am going to be working later than I expected tonight. I won't go into details, but simply put there was an outbreak of severe food poisoning which I now have to go and deal with" she said with slight irritation in her voice.

Moving over to the two, Priyanka placed a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek before leaning over and doing the same to Connie.

"Dinner's in the fridge, and your father should be home from work at nine." She said as she made her way to the front door.

"Oh, and Naruto" she said turning back to him. "Be sure to call or text your brother and confirm that he's coming back tomorrow. I don't want a repeat of the time he stayed out for an extra week without letting us know. I don't need the added stress" she said sternly.

"You got it Mom" he said as Priyanka nodded before shutting the door behind her and left for work.

Connie than went to put her backpack away in her room, while Naruto pulled out his phone from his pocket.

Scrolling down his list of contacts before finding the right one, he quickly typed out a text and hit send.

* * *

 

Sitting high up and overlooking a vast desert, a lone hooded figure looked down upon the landscape around them, taking in the sight.

They were dressed in tan pants that were tucked into black boots and wrapped over with bandages. A long sleeved tan shirt covered their upper body which was held around their midsection with a white wrapped belt. Their neck was surrounded by a length of white fabric which went up into a hood that covered their head.

Standing up right, they walked over towards the edge of the mountain and stepped off, allowing themselves to freefall through the air, their body picking up speed as they continued to descend.

However when they began to approach the ground, their body began to slow as sand flowed up from the ground and creating a cushioning effect as they stopped several meters from the ground before releasing it, dropping down in a crouch.

Rising to their full height, the figure reached up and pushed back the hood, revealing a young man with a head of spiky red hair that went down past his ears and stopped a few inches above his shoulders. His eyes were sea foam green and had black rings around them, as well as a red kanji on his forehead.

* * *

 

Gaara stepped into the dark cave entrance, walking ahead until the cave became more illuminated as he approached the spot where he had set up camp, where the small narrow walkway entered into a large cavern.

He had set up a system of torches and candles to illuminate the area, and had a dimming campfire burning in the centre.

A sleeping bag was lying flat close to fire, along with a large backpack and items he had strewn about. Picking up a few dry sticks and bits of kindling, he tossed them into the fire, which slowly grew once more.

Sitting down on top of his sleeping bag, Gaara reached into the bag, searching around momentarily before retrieving a phone, removing the portable charger before noticing he had a text.

Opening it and reading through the short message, he typed out a reply and hit send, placing the phone back in the bag after he did.

* * *

 

It had been a few hours since Connie and Naruto had returned home, and she was now walking downstairs, Naruto's current draft in her left hand as she turned at the bottom of the stairs and heading towards the back of the house.

She had stuck to her word, reading only the first five chapters of the draft.

…And maybe a few pages afterwards.

But still, only five _full_ chapters.

She came to a stop at a door, a sign was attached the door with the words _'Masculum Speluncam'_ written in Latin.

A sign Connie she had made herself.

Knocking on the door, she than opened it to reveal a set of stairs that led downwards.

"Permission to enter your fortress of testosterone" she called down jokingly.

"Granted" Naruto's voice came from below.

What was once the basement came into view as walked down the stairs.

The large basement had been converted into a private leisure space for Gaara and Naruto, after they moved all their stored items up into the attic.

Naruto was currently reclining back on a couch a laptop sat idle at his side, as he saw Connie approach, his hand reached over and closed the laptop, having seen her interested gaze.

"You have had enough spoilers for one day" he declared, causing Connie to roll her eyes as she passed him back the unfinished draft.

"I will admit I'm eager to read more. But those five chapters will tide me over till you're finished the draft." Connie said as Naruto moved the laptop over to the coffee table in front of him, allowing her to sit at his side, leaning on his side.

Naruto placed an arm around her and reached for the remote on the coffee table, using it to turn on the large widescreen TV that rested on the far right wall of the basement, a few metres along the wall from the stairs.

He began to lazily flick through the channels until Connie suddenly spoke up.

"Wait!"

Naruto looked at the screen and saw the show he had stopped at.

"Oh come on, not this!" he complained.

" _'Under the Knife_ ' is a great show!" Connie replied, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Ugh, but you've already seen this one, like three times." He shot back.

"That's because it's a really good episode" Connie said without looking at him, still stuck to the screen.

**_"I can't believe this Peterson! You lost the patients eyeballs!"_ **

**_"I'm sorry Doctor, I mislabelled the jar"_ **

**_"This is the third time this month! If you can't even keep track of body parts, how do you hope to last at this hospital?"_ **

"Oooh, this is where it gets crazy!" Connie said with excitement.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch, mentally preparing himself to sit through the rest of the episode.

* * *

 

A few minutes past nine Doug Maheswaran returned home from a long day and evening of work.

Stepping into the living to the right, he saw Naruto sitting on the couch with his laptop in front of him, upon seeing Doug he stood up to greet him.

"Hey Dad" he said as he walked over to Doug.

"Connie's already asleep, she was pretty tired. We ate dinner after she did her homework" Naruto explained as they stepped into the dining room across from the living room.

Doug let out a tired sigh.

"I wish I could have been back earlier, but these extra hours seem to keep piling up" he said, walking into the kitchen and heading for the fridge.

Naruto patted him on the back.

"Hopefully you can take some time off soon"

Doug let out a humoured scoff. "I don't think so. Right now that's just a daydream, I'll be lucky to get a break in weeks" he said as he took his dinner out before moving over to the microwave.

Naruto grabbed a small bottle of water out of the fridge and turned back to Doug.

"I texted Gaara earlier, he said he'll be back tomorrow."

"That's good; did he saw what time he thinks he'll be back?" Doug asked as he took off his jacket, placing it down on the countertop.

"Probably around mid-day, but if not he said he shouldn't be back any later than 6pm" Naruto replied, causing Doug to nod before the microwave chimed.

Taking the plate from the microwave, Doug followed Naruto back into the living room, the two sitting down on the couch as Naruto passed Doug the remote.

* * *

 

It was now late into the night, close to 12am as Naruto was lying down on top of the roof of the house, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the moon, lost in thought.

After a few minutes he stood up, letting out an exhale before walking over to the edge of the roof, hopping down he flipped around in mid-air, grabbing hold of the nearest open window ledge before jumping up and into the room.

Walking over to the bed, Naruto sat down on top of the covers, looking at the large brown leather bound book that was near the foot of the bed.

He had picked up one of the photo albums earlier and had spent awhile looking through the various memories stored within.

Opening the album up once more, he came across a picture that made him smile.

In the picture, he and Gaara were sitting across from each other at a dinner table; a much younger Connie was seated in a highchair at the end of the table, as they all looked towards the camera.

Stroking his thumb around the edges of the picture, Naruto remembered when it was taken; they hadn't been expecting to get photographed.

Looking at it, he couldn't help but feel like it had been taken just yesterday, but at the same time it felt like a lifetime had passed since then.

"…Nine years" he whispered to himself as he closed the album.

It had been nine years since Naruto and Gaara arrived in this world.


End file.
